Prison or a Paper Bag
by Rainbowscape
Summary: Carter and I used to be friends a long time ago. A lot has changed since then.
1. Carter

**Disclaimer:** Princess Protection Program and its characters belong to the Disney Channel and are borrowed here for the purposes of free entertainment. (May 2010)

**A/N:** Whenever I'm working on a longer story, short story ideas inevitably pop into my head. This story is written in a different style, told from Brooke's POV, and fills in some scenes I left out of All the King's Men._  
_

* * *

**1**

"There's no room for me," Carter complained.

"Sure there is." Donny grinned. "Climb in."

"No, she's right," Chelsea said from the front seat. "Brooke's already wrinkling my after lunch outfit."

"Am not!" I cried. Chelsea is very picky about her clothes. I scooted as far away from the aforementioned item as I could.

Yes, aforementioned is a word. I have a great grade in English. It's just the other languages I'm not so good at. Chelsea always copies my work when she can and I've written a few papers for her. Sometimes, she is too busy ruling to the school to actually have time for homework.

At least, that's how she explained it to me.

Anyways, that loser Carter was hanging outside of Donny's car like she was actually cool enough to ride with us to school. Chelsea quickly vetoed that idea. If we wanted to maintain our popularity, we couldn't be seen fraternizing with nobodies like Carter. It would seriously ruin our rep.

As soon as Chelsea got wind that Donny would be picking Carter up for school, she'd decided that certain measures had to be taken. Thus, our presence here in Donny's car as it's parked outside the icky bait shop owned by Carter's father. Donny loves fishing, but Chelsea and I think its disgusting. There are far better sports that don't involve touching slimy worms and smelly fish.

Chelsea's new car is in the shop getting a custom paint job and it's not like her father wouldn't let her borrow one of the other seven cars he owns, but Donny doesn't know that fact.

Even if Donny knew that fact he wouldn't turn down the chance to give Chelsea a ride to school. He likes hanging out with girls like us. He likes hanging with girls period. It's probably why he agreed to pick up Carter for school in the first place. And why he strings her along even though, according to Chelsea, Carter has no chance with him. He enjoys having admirers.

Carter has an oh-so-obvious crush on Donny. And if even it wasn't, I'd know about it because she told me so herself. But that's ancient history. You know, it's kinda like that song on Veronica Mars.

Carter and I used to be friends a long time ago. That was before Chelsea came along. A lot of things have changed since then.

Carter looked at the backseat occupied by Chelsea's outfit and I could tell that she totally wasn't happy. She even had the nerve to tell Chelsea, "Chelsea. This is high school. Not Vegas. You don't need a costume change."

Carter made a pretty good point. Not about the costume change, 'cause believe me, Chelsea lives for clothes. She has to change during the day. She says it's what people expect her to do. And if you want to be popular, you have to do things people like, right? Still I couldn't help wonder why Chelsea couldn't just move her clothes. What I mean is it's not like Chelsea couldn't have brought along a garment bag and put her stuff in the trunk. Still, I could imagine the scream Chelsea would let out if her precious clothes were moved to the trunk. My ears hurt just thinking about it.

While my mind was wandering, Chelsea said something to Carter, but I missed most of it. I think it had something to do with Carter's clothes. I giggled appreciatively just to be on the safe side.

It was Donny's car. He could have had the last word on who rode in it, but he sided with Chelsea. Everybody sides with Chelsea if they know what's good for them. "I'm sorry, Carter. Hey, thanks for the bait," Donny tossed the remark over his shoulder, grinned as if that made everything okay, and pressed on the gas pedal.

Carter's cheeks flushed hotly, but she didn't say a word.

"Bye." I shrugged my shoulders as the car started to move and smirked.

I looked back at Carter as the car pulled away.

Carter's face was frozen in a frown.

I quickly faced forward again, trying to focus on the conversation Chelsea had started with Donny. Chelsea hinted that she still was waiting to be asked to the homecoming dance.

Chelsea's plan had worked exactly the way she wanted it to, but I couldn't help feeling an uncomfortable twinge.

Like maybe I wished it hadn't.


	2. Rosie

**Disclaimer:** Princess Protection Program and its characters belong to the Disney Channel and are borrowed here for the purposes of free entertainment.

**A/N:** Whenever I'm working on a longer story, short story ideas inevitably pop into my head. This story is written in a different style, told from Brooke's POV, and fills in some scenes I left out of All the King's Men. This part refers to events of Chapter 9.

* * *

**2**

The new girl looked lost.

I bit my lip and scanned the hall, but there was no one else around. That's when she spotted me.

"Hello. I am Rosie." Her smile caught me and pulled me in. "Do you know where this is?" Guess I'll do my good deed for the day. Maybe she'll tell me who styles her hair.

The handwriting on the slip of paper seemed familiar. I couldn't quite place it though. I squinted at the words. "Who wrote this?"

"My cousin." Her finger pointed and tapped the paper. "I should be attending this class next. Do you know it?"

I read the name aloud. "Harding. Yeah. I'll show you. Cool outfit, by the way."

Brown eyes twinkled at me. "Thank you," Rosie replied politely as she followed me.

The school bell was going to ring soon, so I walked a bit more quickly. "So Rosie, where you from?"

There was a long pause, I glanced back over my shoulder to make sure she was still there.

"I am from Iowa. I am Carter Mason's cousin."

"Oh." I said as I reached the door of her classroom. Oh. Well, that changes things a bit. I tried to keep my shoulders from visibly slumping in disappointment. "How long you visiting?"

"I don't know," Rosie said. She sounded sad, but I didn't ask why.

"Okay, here it is." I stopped and pointed making sure I did not linger in the doorway. I didn't want anyone to recognize me.

It could hurt my rep being seen with Carter's cousin. I'd have to wait until I found out what Chelsea thought of her and Chelsea never thought much good of anything having to do with Carter.

I was just turning away when I felt a light touch on my arm. Raising an eyebrow, I turned back to find Rosie giving me another sunny smile.

"Thank you for your assistance."

"No prob," I said lightly with a shrug. As I turned away again, I heard Rosie speaking to the teacher, answering roll call.

_"Yes, I am Rosie González._"

Even though I couldn't see it, I could hear the smile in her voice.

Moving down the hall, I was surprised to find an echoing smile had grown on my own lips. I quickly wiped it off, because the next class I had was with Chelsea and Chelsea would be sure to ask me why I was wearing a big dopey grin.

And for some reason, I didn't want to tell her.

* * *

Lunch came and the inevitable arrived with it. Rosie sat at a lunch table near where the four of us were sitting. Our group consisted of Bull, Donny, Chelsea, and myself. Proximity was all it took for Rosie to ping on Chelsea's radar. That, and the fact that half the lunchroom's attention had been drawn by the new girl as she picked a unique way to eat her lunch. Personally, it didn't matter to me if Rosie was using a knife and fork to eat a burger. My meager lunch paled in comparison, but Chelsea would never let me hear the end of it if she caught me eating a hamburger on a bun. My mind began to wander as I thought of the toppings I'd enjoy if that were my burger.

Chelsea's annoyed glare didn't touch the burger. She sneered with glee. "Check her out. Who does she think she is?"

Smiling from the aftereffects of my dreams of pickles and ketchup, I waved my fork and happily enlightened her. "Oh, I know. She thinks she's Carter's cousin."

Chelsea's eyes immediately narrowed and, instantly, I regretted letting that piece of knowledge slip.

Donny turned his head to grab another look at Rosie. He suddenly made an exclamation of pain and Chelsea pretended that kicking him had been an accident.

Chelsea leaned close to my side and lowered her voice. "She may be a loser like her cousin, but she's dangerous."

I didn't like her ominous tone. There was no way I'd get to exchange fashion tips with Rosie if Chelsea was already placing her on her list of enemies. "Really, why?"

"Are you serious? Look at her!"

I sighed wistfully. "Oh, I know. Totally love the hair."

Under the lunch table, something hard connected with my leg and pain shot up it. "Ow!" That was totally uncalled for. I thought Rosie had seemed pretty sweet and really nice. So what if the way she was eating her lunch had made the cafeteria buzz. It's just like somebody famous says: There's no such thing as bad publicity. But the way some of the guys, including Donny, were drooling over her put Chelsea in a decidedly bad, shin-kicking mood.

Chelsea encouraged everyone to laugh at Rosie's expense and sneered again when Carter joined Rosie at the lunch table. Then, Chelsea shrugged dismissively as if the two lunchmates were beneath her notice and went back to flirting with Donny.

He still hadn't asked her to the dance and the way he kept watching Rosie made me think he probably won't be asking Chelsea anytime soon. Chelsea liked getting her way and when she didn't, it always put her in a sour mood.

And when Chelsea was not happy that meant my life always got a little more complicated.

Then something happened that raised Chelsea's spirits considerably.

Principal Burkle had just announced that nominations had opened for Lake Monroe's homecoming princesses and the one with the most votes would become queen at the dance.

Rosie climbed up onto a chair and nominated Carter.

Carter's face turned red and she bolted from the cafeteria like her hair was on fire.

Rosie swiftly followed.

Chelsea threw back her head and laughed at current developments. The thought of Bait Girl being nominated against Chelsea would have made anyone laugh, right? So I laughed too, and nodded as Chelsea smugly said, "Looks like I'm going to be queen."

I couldn't help but think how confident Rosie had sounded when she'd nominated Carter. Chelsea had always pegged Carter as a loser, but thinking back on Rosie's nomination speech I couldn't help but wonder why Rosie had seemed so sure.

It made me feel unsettled.

Maybe she had special powers.

Maybe she saw something in Carter that none of us could see.


	3. Chelsea

**Disclaimer:** Princess Protection Program and its characters belong to the Disney Channel and are borrowed here for the purposes of free entertainment.

**A/N:** Whenever I'm working on a longer story, short story ideas inevitably pop into my head. This story is written in a different style, told from Brooke's POV, and fills in some scenes I left out of All the King's Men. But this is still mostly about Rosie and Carter as you shall see. If you are wondering what happened to All the King's Men, I promise you I am still working on it. Meanwhile, please comment on this and encourage me as I sort out my writer's block.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I wasn't the only one thinking about what Rosie had done by nominating Carter.

Chelsea fumed about all the attention it had caused. As much as Chelsea tried to pass it off as a hilarious joke, I could tell that underneath it all, she was suddenly worried.

The buzz around school was about how cool it was for Carter's cousin to do something so bold, especially with Chelsea as an opponent.

Not many people dared go up against Chelsea. It had been that way since the very beginning.

Well, the beginning of third grade. That's when the Barnes family moved to town and their daughter entered our lives.

Back then, I still talked to Carter. She sat behind me. Our gym teacher Miss Taylor always made us sit in quads arranged by first name alphabetically. Bull was in our class too, but Bull isn't really his name (his real name started with an F) and Miss Taylor went strictly by what was written on the chart.

Since he was a super athlete, Miss Taylor often called Donny up the front of class to demonstrate.

Naturally, Carter followed Brooke. Donny was in our quad too, sitting behind Carter. He'd make faces when the teacher wasn't looking or clown around with Bull who sat in the next quad over. Since he was a super athlete, Miss Taylor often called Donny up to the front of class to demonstrate whatever we might be learning that day.

Carter and I often fell into conversations when Miss Taylor wasn't making us run laps or play dodge ball.

But Chelsea put a stop to our conversations. When she joined our class, Donny got bumped from our quad (much to Carter's dismay) and I got to know Chelsea better.

We became partners during for one of Miss Taylor's endless practice exercises and Chelsea asked me, "Why do you talk with her?"

"Who?" I frowned until I realized Chelsea was nodding in a particular direction. "You mean Carter? Why wouldn't I talk with her?"

"Have you seen what she wears?"

"Clothes," I replied, clueless.

"I wouldn't be caught dead wearing _that, _would you?"

"Oh," I said with realization. "Uh, yeah," I gulped. "Uh, me neither." I had always prided myself on my ability to get along with people, it was one of the reasons I was so well-liked in school. And I quickly learned that Chelsea liked it when people agreed with her. And she had a subtle way of making her opinion sound like it was the right one. Although Chelsea was the new girl a lot of people seemed to like her. Her first day of school, she had handed out coupons for free frozen yogurt.

When Chelsea spoke, other students paid attention. Whether they agreed with what she had to say or not.

And I wasn't an exception.

"Where is she from?"

"Carter lives by the lake."

Chelsea's eyebrows flew upwards. "Her family is rich enough to own lakefront property?"

I shrugged. "Most everybody in Lake Monroe lives on the lake. But her dad runs a shop."

Chelsea's curiosity only grew. "What kind of shop?"

"Um." The dark piercing gaze of interrogation made me nervous. "It's for catching fish. Like worms and stuff."

Chelsea gave me an approving nod at this bit of information and her lips curled into a weird grin. "Bait. I see. So we won't talk with that loser. We don't want her bad fashion sense to rub off on us. We have standards. You, on the other hand, have wonderful taste. Love the hair." For a fleeting moment, I considered her words. I liked talking with Carter. But I also didn't wish to upset Chelsea.

Chelsea made it sound as if we were a part of an important club and I liked that feeling. But if I disagreed with her about Carter, would that make me a loser too?

Basically she gave me a choice. Be popular or be friends with Carter. I chose to be popular. So what? Sue me.

"Yeah, standards," I echoed while sweeping one hand through my hair. It had always been my particular pride. Chelsea grinned at me and changed the subject as if we had just been discussing the weather and not ousting someone from our juvenile social circle.

I didn't talk with Carter for the rest of class. Carter cast a questioning glance in my direction several times, because we usually chatted so much, but I ignored any remarks Carter made and her puzzlement grew.

The bell rang and Carter caught up with me before I could leave. "Hey, Brooke, you're pretty quiet. Is something wrong?"

I felt Chelsea's eyes on me as my lips settled into a thin line. I replied loudly, so everybody else nearby could hear. "Yes. _You._"

Several boys guffawed loudly at my words and Carter's face crumpled into a look of hurt and confusion. She took a small step backward like I had pushed her.

Chelsea stepped up beside me, her hand formed an L-shape, and she mouthed the corresponding word in Carter's direction.

I joined in as Chelsea laughed mercilessly.

Carter's eyes darkened before she turned around and ran out the door. Over the next few days that look haunted me, but I pushed it away. My popularity had begun to rocket and the demands of friendship with Chelsea kept me too busy to think about what I had done.

I had reached the point of no return.

But today I found myself musing over the ancient past as I watched Rosie and Carter walk through the doors of Lake Monroe's teen hangout spot.

Just like in the cafeteria, guys were almost tripping over themselves to get Rosie's attention. Ed even laced up Rosie's bowling shoes. As popular as Chelsea and I were, nobody ever did anything like that for us. I pointed this out to Chelsea and she stuck out her unlaced shoe in front of two freshmen who were wandering by. "They do now," Chelsea said and I copied her actions.

The two boys only gave us odd looks.

"Your shoe's untied."

"Don't trip."

And they kept on walking.

Epic fail.

But that wasn't the end of it.

Rosie bowled like a pro, blowing the rest of us away until everyone in the alley was ignoring their own games to watch Rosie and applaud her next strike.

Even Chelsea had to admit it, Rosie definitely was no loser. "She could become princess. She could win it all!"

"She is getting really popular," I agreed.

Watching the reaction of Rosie's captivated audience, Chelsea became frantic. "The vote's on Monday. We can't let her get more popular than we are! There's only one thing to do in a situation like this."

Chelsea dashed across the alley, pushing her way through the crowd, until she had reached Rosie. "Ro! You are such a natural," Chelsea cooed. "Will you show us how to bowl like that?"

Rosie gave Chelsea a big smile at the compliment and stepped from her bowling lane. "Of course! But my name is Rosie."

Once Chelsea sets her mind on something, it is very hard to change it. "Ro is our nickname for you."

There's a saying that goes, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em. The smile on Rosie's face made me wish that I could believe Chelsea's words. Because having Rosie as a friend would be pretty cool. "We give all our friends nicknames," I added as I walked up, putting Rosie in between Chelsea and I as we continued forward. If Rosie was going to be hanging out with us, the sooner she learned Chelsea's rules the better. I pointed to Chelsea. "She's Chels."

Chelsea pointed back at me. "And she's Brookie. And you're Ro. You're one of us now."


	4. Bull

**A/N:** Whenever I'm working on a longer story, short story ideas inevitably pop into my head. This story is written in a different style, told from Brooke's POV, and fills in some scenes I left out of All the King's Men. In case readers wish to refer back, this part covers events in Chapter 14 & 15.

* * *

**4**

I should have known better.

Chelsea had no intention at all of becoming friends with Rosie.

I had seen her do it before, dozens of times in the past, and I don't know I guess I shouldn't have thought that this time would be any different. Chelsea's unsuspecting victims would get hired to work in her father's yogurt shop. And Chelsea's father, who half the time was off on some business trip, rarely interfered with what Chelsea wanted.

We sat together in the car, watching the results of Chelsea's grand scheme through the glass windows of the yogurt shop.

The plan was simple. Hire Rosie to work in the shop, give her absolutely no training, and then watch her self-destruct. Chelsea had seen to it that all the rest of the employees had the morning off. "It shouldn't take more than a few hours to see her make an absolute fool of herself. And all of Lake Monroe High will be there to see it!" Chelsea had told me and then we set about texting everyone we knew to come enjoy froyo and a free show.

It would take a while for the student body to gather, especially on a Sunday morning, so Chelsea decided we should get pedicures while we waited. She paid for mine too which meant she was feeling happy and I didn't dare raise questions for fear of wrecking her good mood.

By the time we returned, customers had filled the empty spaces in booths and the line was long. Grumbles could be heard even outside in the parking lot.

Lazily, Chelsea and I sat in the car with the top rolled down. We were waiting for our nails to dry.

Donny dragged himself away from the big picture window. He had been watching the happenings through it with horrified fascination. He came up close to the car and offered her one of his trademark dimpled grins. He begged her to put Rosie out of her misery.

I almost thought Chelsea would relent just to receive Donny's attention and gratitude.

I was wrong. Instead, she sent a smile Bull's way and began to use a practiced wheedling tone designed to get what she wanted. "Bull, will you do me a huge favor?" The boy responded immediately. He ran over to her side of the car and she leaned over the door and began to whisper to him.

I frowned. At this rate, Bull would end up asking Chelsea to the dance. And for her to monopolize both Bull and Donny was totally unfair. Bull nodded at whatever Chelsea had suggested and then left, walking towards the yogurt shop with a decided purpose in his stride.

I had always felt a bit of kinship with Bull. With a friend as handsome as Donny, Bull often got overlooked. And he was as good an athlete as Donny, but most people assumed that Bull got invited to all the cool parties because he was best buds with Donny.

They were probably right. If there was one truth in Lake Monroe everyone knew, the company you kept could spell death of life to your social reputation.

I glanced sideways at my smug-looking friend. I was almost afraid to ask. "What did you do?"

Chelsea opened the car door and hopped out. "Come and see." Chelsea nearly skipped to the door of the shop. She didn't watch to see if I was following her orders.

I always followed.

The sound of a rumbling motor filled the air as a red pickup truck pulled into the parking lot. I ignored it and walked inside the door.

As I came inside the building, I didn't see Bull. Donny quickly settled in a booth next to the wall and I sat down across from him. Chelsea stood next to us, waiting expectantly.

What was she expecting?

Then, a loud sound drew my eyes to stare back towards the service counter.

My jaw dropped. Rosie no longer had only angry customers to deal with. She stood behind the counter as fountains of slimy yogurt spewed out of the machines, covering everything nearby with cold slime including Rosie herself. Laughter and camera flashes filled the air as everyone took in the sight.

Chelsea laughed loudest of all. As Chelsea glanced over at me, I opened my mouth to laugh too but that's when the door of the shop suddenly burst open.

Carter walked in and Ed followed her.

Carter didn't look surprised. She stormed through the crowd, cutting through the lines of students, and she didn't stop. Her eyes swept the room and landed on Rosie.

Then, Rosie disappeared from sight as she fell in that awful, goopy mess.

Carter's expression changed to shock and concern as she raced towards Rosie.

But before Carter could reach her, Ed rushed over and helped the yogurt-soaked girl to her feet.

A mixture of outrage and anger radiated off Carter, especially as she spotted Bull slinking out of the back of the shop. So that's where he went-that's why the yogurt machines had gone crazy. Noting her glare, I was glad Carter was not looking in my direction.

Bull spotted us and grabbed a seat in the booth behind me.

In a moment the chaos was done. The spewing yogurt was turned off.

Carter tried to offer Rosie a napkin, but the thin piece of paper was no match for the yogurt Rosie had all over her clothes. Ed spoke once more and Rosie only shook her head and absently handed him the useless napkin. Then, she turned to Carter.

Ed gestured and Rosie and Carter glanced out over the crowd. Carter and Rosie were standing together, speaking in low tones that my ears weren't able to catch. All I knew for sure is that Carter looked angry and Rosie looked like she wanted to cry. Then Rosie's eyes focused back on Carter.

Several more words were exchanged. The cousins seemed to be having a disagreement.

Suddenly, Rosie didn't look ready to cry anymore. Instead, she spoke to Carter as if all the rest of us didn't matter and her words took immediate effect.

All the anger in Carter's posture drained away and she looked a little bit in awe.

And even though I had no idea what they were talking about, or what Rosie had said, I guessed Rosie had won her point.

Chelsea sighed impatiently, bored by this wait, but kept smirking like a cat waiting to pounce on her prey. She would toy with it, before she went in for the final kill. She grinned wider when she realized Rosie had left the counter and was walking directly towards us.

"Your father, the king of yogurts, would be very disappointed in you." Rosie shoved her yogurt-soaked, employee cow bell hat at Chelsea.

I had never seen anyone call Chelsea out on her actions the way Rosie did.

I watched as Chelsea clenched her jaw and knew that her good mood had flown.

Rosie and Ed exited but Carter stopped suddenly. She was standing right by me as I sat in the booth. I didn't see her pull the waffle cone from behind her back until it was too late. I gasped and watched as Bull's head was covered in a strawberry froyo cone.

Carter chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not princess," she said with satisfaction. Carter shot one last death glare at Chelsea and departed.

Bull's cheeks flushed red and he sprang out of his seat, rushing off to the public restrooms. Ick! Though I have to admit, the sounds of disgust Bull made as he ran off were pretty funny.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and checked it. I frowned as I scrolled through the messages.

I wasn't worried about Bull. Chelsea was another story. It was rare to see her left speechless. I climbed out of the booth and walked over to her.

Chelsea quickly recovered her tongue. She looked ready to strangle something. "She can't be a princess!" Chelsea fumed at me.

I could not agree. "Don't freak, but she kinda can. I've just been texted like ten times. Everybody thinks she's pretty cool." I didn't add that I was among them. Rosie standing up to Chelsea was cooler than cool. And the way Carter had come to Rosie's rescue had also created buzz, but I didn't mention that fact. I knew there was only one thing Chelsea truly cared about at the moment. "Tomorrow when the whole school votes for three princesses, she could be one of them. And if she gets enough votes, she could become queen."

Chelsea lost it. She shouted at the top of her lungs. "No! I'm the queen, it's my destiny!"

At this outburst, the conversations in the room halted as students stared at her, then they went back to whatever they'd been doing.

Harsh. No mention that I was in the running to be queen too. That stung a little. "That's kinda iffy now," I persisted.

Chelsea insisted that we had to do something to stop Rosie.

"How?" I asked in exasperation.

"If she never becomes princess, she can't be the queen, right?"

I was not a mind reader. "I'm not sure where you're going here." As far as I could tell, Chelsea's plans had backfired. Both Rosie and Carter had been thrust into the spotlight. And if anyone at Lake Monroe hadn't known Carter Mason and Rosie Gonzalez, this certainly wouldn't be the case after today.

"Grab your cell," Chelsea ordered. She turned and headed out the door. "We've got a whole lotta texting to do."

Chelsea's philosophy had always been if people were foolish enough to fall for her humiliating pranks, then they deserved whatever they got. I had never questioned her reasoning. I had never let myself think too deeply about the students Chelsea targeted. Her means were effective and my popularity had always been assured as long as I stood by her. Because that's what best friends did for each other, right?

That's what Carter had done for Rosie.

As I followed her into the parking lot, I wondered if Chelsea would ever do something like that for me.


End file.
